Sea Of No Cares
by Atomic Kitten1
Summary: *Chpt. 2* This is about an Indian girl named Kida . . . is a Dilandau fic. Not a "girl goes to gaea" or a "girl becomes d-slayer" fic. It's quite diff. actually. plz R
1. Introduction

Introduction  
  
The war of Gaea had finally ended. The black dragon clan was destroyed, only leaving a few survivors. One of those survivors happened to be the famous Dilandau Albatou and a few of his Dragon Slayers.  
  
Two years had passed since the Great War, leaving the people to rebuild all of what was ruined. However, there were still some people who had never even shown up in any of the battles let alone any of the cities. They were known as "Indians" to most people. They were outlaws and were looked down upon as humans.  
  
These Indians were kind and friendly people. They didn't believe in hate, however that is only speaking for some of them. Some Indians were just like any other white man. They had to fight because they thought fighting would . . . well stop fighting. But they were wrong again.  
  
There were also many tribes of these people. This story takes place with the Humming Bird Tribe. "Humming Bird" you might ask, well it's a simple geographic explination. They lived in the southern areas of Gaea, where (obviously) all of the Humming Birds lived.  
  
Now the Humming Bird tribe was full of peaceful people, and the keyword is "was". Their leader turned into a war-attic. Considering they had troubles with the Wolf Tribe, who were full of vicious people. They were located in the Northern Areas of Gaea, near Fannellia and the ruins of Zaibach. The Wolf Tribe's goal with the Humming Birds, is to take over. They want the locations of all the tribes on Gaea. They want to take over. And they would start with the weakest.  
  
So, the only way for the Humming Bird tribe to win this hidden war is to ask for some help. It took three months to find this help; though it would be worth it. These soldiers would do anything to take part in a war, or atleast their leader, for he lusted for bloodshed; making these soldiers the best applicants for the job . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so I need to know if this sounds like a story that should have following chapters, or something that like. This is my first attempt of posting a story on fanfiction.net. I've written a lot, though I haven't been too sure on posting them or not, so well . . . I deleted them. Ok, so you have to review. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (I got that from my friend Atomic Kitten, he he he). Anywayz, you gotta review or else no more chapters. 5 reviews and I'll put up chpt. 1  
  
-Paper Pieces 


	2. Indians and Soldiers

Author's Notes: Ok, so this is chapter one. I kind of got writer's block for this one. I spent a long time of thinking the beginning for this chapter, let alone deleting -_- Anywayz, Kida is pronounced like this: Key- dah. Simple as that. Umm . . . yes I know Dilandau barely speaks, but he'll get more parts in the next one. Lol, plz REVIEW!  
  
* Chapter 1 Indians And Soldiers  
  
Kida was a young Indian girl who belonged to the Humming Bird tribe. She happened to be the daughter of the leader, and was quite opinionated. She always argued with her father's orders ever since the small war began with the Wolf tribe.  
  
Her father, by the way was quite a grumpy man. Ever since the Wolf tribe killed his wife, he had revenge written all over his face. He barely spoke to anyone, and ocasionally he spoke to his daughter, Kida. Though that was quite rare.  
  
______________  
  
Months had passed since Kida's stepmother's death, and things were looking grimmer. More people of the Humming Birds disapeared, causing a panick over them. Kida, however was trying her best to keep the people of her tribe in a more calm position.  
  
"Kida, come here!"  
  
Kida looked over from her book to see one of her father's soldiers. This is obviously suspicious to Kida, for her father's personal soldiers never talked her to. She stood up and walked over to the tall man, who by the way was blushing madly. She just looked up at him as though he was a small child with food smothered all over his face. The man then noticed the expression on her face as he tried to hide the blushing.  
  
Kida followed the young soldier towards her father's tent. This is very weird, she thought to herself. Her father never wanted to see her, which of course was abuse, but it didn't matter. Everyone understood why he didn't want to see, let alone talk with anyone. Kida walked into the tent to see her father looking over a few papers and such; he seemed like a white man to her. A business man. She shook the thought away from her head, and walked up to him.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes. We will be having visitors shortly. That's why there are extra tents being put up. I want you to make sure they are as comfortable as possible. Tomorrow you will show one of them around the forests so they know it inside and out."  
  
"Who are these people?" Kida wanted to know that more then having to do work.  
  
"Dilandau Albatou and his Dragon Slayers. The Wolf Tribe has declaired war, and we will need as much help as possible."  
  
"What!"  
  
"After the Wolf Tribe killed your stepmother, they crossed the line. There will be no peace until this war is over. The Wolf Tribe has crossed the line, not with just us, but the other Tribes all over Gaea as well. Dilandau and his Dragon Slayers have agreed to help us if we provide food and shelter and a small fee which is quite payable."  
  
"How could you do that? I've heard all about this man, and he's horrible! He lives to kill!"  
  
"Exactly, so we have a lead on the Wolf Tribe."  
  
"This is just a big game to you isn't it? People are going to die."  
  
"I know. But you don't understand . . . people are already dead."  
  
Kida could sense the sadness in his tone of voice. She heard the small crack in his voice, knowing that he was on the verge of tears. Kida had never seen a grown man cry before. And she never wanted to see one do so.  
  
"I understand. I'm sorry."  
  
"They'll be here soon."  
  
"Should I stay here then?"  
  
"If you want to."  
  
Still, Kida could hear the sadness in his voice. He had lost his first wife during the birth of Kida. He cried then, though she was too young to see him let alone remember. A doctor could have saved her mother, though considering they were a different colour, a white doctor could care less. Meaning that her mother did not survive. As for her stepmother, she was kidnaped and murdered by the Wolf tribe.  
  
After remembering all of the past, she sat down on the floor near the fire. This was going to be some war, she thought to herself.  
  
______________  
  
"Lord Dilandau, when do you think we'll get there?"  
  
Dilandau turned his head to the side as he looked at one of his Dragon Slayers. Their travel had been fairly long, they practically came from the other side of Gaea, and this was unknown territory.  
  
"I'm not sure. Why don't you ask the one who knows his way around here?" he growled.  
  
"Sorry, Lord Dilandau."  
  
"Excuse, Mr. Indian person . . . umm . . . are we there yet?" Chesta asked.  
  
Dilandau looked at Chesta, thinking that he sounded like a little lost boy asking his father the famouse "are we there yet?" question. This annoyed Dilandau, landing a smack on the side of Chesta's face.  
  
"See those tents . . . that's where we are heading. Our leader will be the first one to see you, Lord Dilandau."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yes. He wants to discuss plans of attack with you. And only you. The Dragon Slayers can wait for your orders. Our leader has no control over them, but you do."  
  
"I see."  
  
"We are here."  
  
As they entered the large camp, Dilandau couldn't help notice all of the tribe's people staring at them. He just smirked, enjoying the attention. As he and the rest of his Dragon Slayers got off of their horses, their guide brought them to the leader's tent. As they drew closer to it, Dilandau noticed a young girl pacing back and forth. She seemed angry and annoyed.  
  
"My father isn't too happy. He's upset because you're late!" she whispered to the guide.  
  
"I see. And . . . why exactly are you standing outside?"  
  
"Because he asked me to wait for you. So which bastard is Dilandau?"  
  
"Lord Dilandau, come," the guide ordered.  
  
The silver haired one followed the guide and the young girl into the tent, as the rest of the Dragon Slayers were stuck waiting outside, however . . . some people seemed quite curious on why they were there.  
  
As they stepped inside, Dilandau noticed that this tent was far different then what he had ever seen before. There were odd-looking statues and a fire burning in the middle of it. There were some blankets in the far corner, but nothing to sleep on. A man sat near the fire, meditating. Dilandau had no idea how to really re-act. Either these people were freaks or they were . . . freaks. So, there really was no other option.  
  
"So, you must be the leader of the Humming Birds?" Dilandau asumed.  
  
"Yes. Sit down, please."  
  
Dilandau eyed the dirty ground. He wondered how these people could sleep on it. Even the great Dilandau Albatou could not sleep on the ground in such ways. He had to have some sort of a sleeping arrangment.  
  
"I think I'll stand."  
  
"As you wish. Before I tell everyone to leave, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Kida. She will be helping you with all of your needs, and tomorrow she will show you around the forests so you become familiar with it."  
  
Dilandau looked over at the girl, she was not happy. Her eyes were full of hate . . . and Dilandau loved it. He could tell that she did not enjoy his company from the moment she looked at him. This is going to be fun, he thought to himself.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kida," he said, bowing slightly.  
  
"Wish I could say the same . . ."  
  
"You may go now Kida," her father ordered.  
  
Kida shot Dilandau one more dirty look before she left her father's tent. Dilandau may have finally met his match . . .  
  
______________  
  
"So, you suggest we assasonate the Wolf Tribe leader, and it will all be done with?" Dilandau repeated.  
  
"Yes. I want you to do so, my daughter will go with you, she knows her way around Gaea quite well. You must protect her at any costs though, whether I end up dead, or the Humming Bird tribe is destroyed. Protect her, Lord Dilandau."  
  
"I'll do what I can. But I still find your plan almost impossible. By the time we get there, they would have surely moved their position."  
  
"That's what you think, Lord Dilandau. They want you to think that they would move . . . they haven't thought it through. From an inside source, they plan on staying there for the next week."  
  
"A week? It seems too risky for them."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hmm . . . I'm still not sure about this."  
  
"Discuss it with your Dragon Slayers at dinner tonight. Then, you may come back to me so we can speak further of this."  
  
"You've equipted us with sleeping quarters?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, lead me to them."  
  
"Your Dragon Slayers are already in their rooms. Your personal tent has just been put up, I'm not sure if its completely ready yet."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Alright then. Aden, please direct Lord Dilandau to his sleeping quarters."  
  
The one known as Aden bowed and started to walk out of the leader's room. Dilandau quickly followed after.  
  
Once at the opening of his own tent, he noticed another figure in it. As he stepped inside, it was the leader's daughter, Kida. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him, as though he were some kind of demon.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he growled.  
  
"Getting your sheets ready," she answered.  
  
Dilandau had nothing to say. He walked closer to her, not taking his eyes off of her. She was actually quite pretty. She had black hair, which came down just past her shoulders, however they were in two separate braids that hung over her shoulders. She wore normal clothing, which is for the Humming Bird Tribe. Her clothing was made from an animal, so that did not surprise him. She had boots like anyone else in a town or city, which did surprise him.  
  
"Where did you get those shoes?"  
  
"They were a gift."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"I doubt that. You stole them, didn't you?"  
  
"How dare you make such an acusation! I did not steal them, and I would never even think of stealing!"  
  
"Didn't mean to cause such a riot out of you . . ."  
  
"You must think you're funny."  
  
"No . . . I don't think I'm funny. I'm just crazy."  
  
"I think we all know that."  
  
"Smart one," he said sarcastically.  
  
This made Kida mad. All she could really do was glare at him with all of her hate. This boy was supposed to save her tribe. This boy, the "crazy" one was supposed to help her father.  
  
"Just because your supposidly going to save my father and his tribe, does not mean you will save me. I can fend for myself. I will not wait on you hand and foot, and I will not go along with your stupid jokes. You can make your bed yourself!"  
  
With that, Kida shoved the blankets into his arms and stormed out of his tent. Dilandau smirked; he had won the first battle just by making one of his famous, sarcastic comments.  
  
_______________  
  
Night had finally come. Dilandau and his Dragon Slayers had never seen the night so dark before. They were seperated from the actual tribe, so they could barely see the other large fire and some of the people around it. As his Dragon Slayers ate, he kept an eye on the Humming Birds. It seemed like the girls and the women were chanting something, for they were holding each other's hands as they sat in a circle around the fire. He spotted Kida standing outside of the circle, just watching and smiling at the others.  
  
This was a little suspicious, so he walked up to her; sneaky as he was . . . she didn't hear him at all. However, she could sense him.  
  
"What do you want?" she hissed.  
  
"Heh."  
  
"I'm serious . . . what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing," he said slyly.  
  
"Hard to believe. I expect you want to know what they're doing?" silence. "Thought so. They're just talking to the spirits. They do it often."  
  
"Often? Well . . . exactly what do these spirits say?" Dilandau expected these people were even more crazy then he.  
  
"They just ask them questions. That's all. It's easy to understand."  
  
"Oh is it?"  
  
"Listen."  
  
They stood in silence for a few minutes. It was quite awkward for Dilandau; he didn't enjoy this chanting. In a way . . . it scared him. It brought back old memories. Not so much of memories . . . but more of dreams he had in his past. What broke this awkward silence, was Kida's giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing.  
  
"What's so funny?" practically shouted.  
  
"The spirits say you will end up dead. Dead because of you're own stupidity. They told me to be there, because it will be quite a funny sight."  
  
"That's not funny!"  
  
"But it is, oh great one," she taunted.  
  
Dilandau would have hit her, but he couldn't. Not only was she a woman, but she was the daughter of his employer. He couldn't risk this one. Besides, he'd better make a good impression on the leader. To hit his daughter wouldn't help a thing. 


	3. The Burning

Chapter 2 The Fire  
  
It was the next morning. Dilandau was wide-awake, however Kida was not. She wanted to sleep in for once, as promised by her father. Though Dilandau showed up, wrecking all of her own plans.  
  
Dilandau sat on his horse, annoyed yet ready to go. Kida got on her horse, though slowly and stiffly. She was still quite asleep. Dilandau expected more out of the girl. He would have thought she'd be up to it like some sort of a nature girl, but she was no different then any other soldier of the sort. Slacking off, and trying to get as much rest as possible.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. We'll head into the western areas first. They're the most important areas of Gaea. It won't take long, we should be back before dinner."  
  
"You better be right. I couldn't leave my Dragon Slayers alone in conidtions like this. They would end up destroying this place."  
  
"And you would care why?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be able to keep the picture of your shocked face, I know I would soon forget it. Shortly after that is, can't stay in love with the same thing in over ten minutes."  
  
"You're pathetic."  
  
"Oh am I?"  
  
"Yes, pathetic and crazy. You don't know what your heart is for."  
  
"My heart is black. Not pure gold."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"You may as well."  
  
They rode on into the forest. It was going to be a long day, and Kida knew it. She hated this man, no matter how many times she had repeated it over and over in her head, this was pure hatred. And never had she even felt hate towards a person before. Not even a single member of The Wolf Tribe, making this quite strange. Then again, she could tell the good from the bad automatically. Practically a sixth sense. Or maybe even her common sense. ____________  
  
A few hours had passed, it was finally noon. Meaning that only a few more hours could Kida finally get rid of Dilandau. They had to go through the forest atleast one hundred times so he could remember every tree marking and every different type of plant. He wondered why these people spent most of their lives doing this. Now that was pathetic.  
  
"We've passed this tree atleast fifty times," Dilandau spoke in annoyed tone.  
  
"Good, that means we're making progress. Now, where exactly are we, nature boy?"  
  
"I'm not a little school boy! I know exactly where we are."  
  
"Then prove it."  
  
"In the middle of the forest."  
  
"Good boy. You deserve a treat!"  
  
Dilandau would have slapped the girl, but again . . . he had to restrain himself from doing so. He hated the girl, though he had no idea how much she hated him in return.  
  
"Let's go back, I'm sick of baby-sitting," ordered Dilandau.  
  
"Fine by me!"  
  
He then realized that instead of pacing herself like a normal woman would do on a horse, she was already ahead of him by a far. He raced after her, not sure where he was going, until she stopped her horse abruptly.  
  
"Why did we stop?" Dilandau turned to face her.  
  
"Because I knew you had no idea where we were. I was heading east, we're supposed to go west, and you followed me. Looks like we'll be spending a little more time on your sense of direction," Kida explained.  
  
"Damn you, woman!"  
  
Dilandau then directed his horse to the west and kept on riding, Kida followed, though not too closely behind him. She wanted to keep her distance from him. Though, she knew she was going to have fun with this. He had no idea where he was.  
  
______  
  
As they grew closer towards the small camp, Kida could smell smoke . . . something was burning. Dilandau could smell it too, and he enjoyed it as well.  
  
"Something's burnning, do you smell that?" Kida asked.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
Dilandau rode his horse towards the smoke in the sky. They had made it into a clearing when they noticed that it was the Humming Bird's camp that was on fire. Everything was burning. Kida panicked and rode up to it, Dilandau tagging along. He loved the look of the fire; it's reflection shinning in his eyes. His Dragon Slayers emerged from the fire. They had soot covering their faces, while sweat dripped down.  
  
"What happened!?" Dilandau shouted.  
  
"Sneak attack, Lord Dilandau!"  
  
"Did anyone survive?" Kida asked, wondering if her father was still alive.  
  
"Everyone got away safely. Kida, your father wants you to stay with Lord Dilandau. Everyone had to split up because they didn't want the Wolf Tribe coming after them," Chesta explained.  
  
"I understand. Thank goodness no one is dead."  
  
"Well . . . an old woman refused to leave. Her exact words were: I grew up here, and I'm going to die here. She didn't believe in running away," added Dalet.  
  
"I knew some day she would pull a stunt like this," moaned Kida.  
  
"So, a crazy old woman . . . go figure," Dilandau remarked.  
  
"She was a sweet woman! You don't know anything about us! I'm going to find my father!"  
  
Kida was about to get off of her horse and just walk towards any direction of any footprints that she saw. But, Dilandau's Dragon Slayers stopped her.  
  
"Sorry, but we have strict orders to keep you under our attention. Meaning that you're coming with us," Dilandau spoke in a taunting voice.  
  
"Then I'll make your life a living hell."  
  
"Then I won't follow orders."  
  
"Since when do you follow orders?"  
  
"She's got a point there, Lord Dilandau," Chesta interrupted their small argument.  
  
"Was I speaking to you? I didn't think so!"  
  
"Sorry, Lord Dilandau."  
  
"Let's head towards the castle," ordered Dilandau.  
  
"Castle?"  
  
"We're currently living in an abandoned castle north of here. It's unknown, and we plan to keep it that way!"  
  
"I see . . ."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Dilandau and his Dragon Slayers then headed north. Kida took one last look at the burnt ashes of her home. She knew this war was going to be huge. Maybe not publically huge, but huge in her own mind. People were going to die . . .  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, so what'd ya think? Pissed off I stopped it there? Lol, k well, plz Review cuz that would mean so much to me! You have no idea! Plz, plz review! 


End file.
